


Now's The Time

by Multifandom20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, G!P, Ginny has a dick, Girl Penis, Happy Ending, Living Together, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Top Ginny Weasley, bottom Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom20/pseuds/Multifandom20
Summary: Ginny gets back from work and Hermione is looking rather fantastic, she might just have to do something about it.





	Now's The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.

Ginny had just gotten back from quidditch practice their coach was not happy with their last game even thought they won apparently it wasn’t a good enough win. So she made them stay an extra hour, in Ginny's eyes it was fine, but everyone else on her team was pissed which lead to her listening to complaint after complaint, until she was finally set free. She unlocked the door to Hermione's and her new home, after four years of dating they both decided that it was a waste of money to own two houses when they really only use one. Instead of arguing which one of their houses to move into the finally decided to just get a new one together. Both have been busy with their carriers and trying to get their lives back on track scenes the war. It has been a long road Hermione went back and finished her last year and Ginny needed to finish school in order to be apart of the Holyhead Harpies, and with the Weasley family having a permanent crack in their family crest because of the loss of Fred it took a lot of motivation for Ginny to even think about going back to Hogwarts, the only reason she did was because Hermione convinced her, than the rest was history. 

Ginny made her way from the front door past the living room and into the kitchen where the sight made her stop dead in her tracks; Hermione stood in the kitchen in only one a ginny's white button-up shirts with only the middle button holding the shirt together and a pair of as what Ginny likes to call the fuck me panties they are black lace and the basically cover nothing,she is unpacking the wine glasses, and Ginny has never been happier.

Clearly, Hermione has not noticed her so Ginny takes it to her advantage and quickly and quietly she makes her way to their bedroom, she got undressed and used a charm, in a matter of seconds she had a thick nine-inch penis, and Ginny can already feel it throbbing.  
She slowly made her way back the kitchen and wrapped Hermione in a huge from behind. 

“Hi love” Ginny whisper in Hermione's ear before she hears Hermione's breath hitch as she realized what Ginny has done.”is that your broom or are you happy to see me?” Hermione jokes before she turns around and wraps her arms around her lovers neck and pulls her into a deep kiss, Ginny quickly took control of the entire situation, she thrusts her tongue into Hermione's mouth and the noise that her lover makes drives her mad. She moves Hermione until she is seated on top of their new mahogany table, the kiss never stopping Ginny's new appendage quickly becoming hard as Hermione reaches down to grab it and starts to pump her hand up and down quickly. 

“Fuck Hermione” Hermione quickened her pumped as Ginny's moans grew louder, and Hermione can tell that soon the precious cum will be seeping out; however Hermione did not want it on her hand, she wanted it in her. As hermione began to feel the all too familiar throbbing between her legs grow more and more powerful she needed Ginny and she needed her now. However Ginny had different ideas, she slowly started to kiss her way down Hermione's throat and to her breasts Ginny quickly took Hermione's right nipple into her mouth and started to suck and bit. Hermione's back arched as her hands gripped Ginny's head her fingers mixing into fiery hair as Ginny started to suck harder on her tits. Hermione started to push ginny's head down to where she really wanted it to be and Ginny let her. Ginny was quickly faced with Hermione glistening pussy and quickly went in she thrust her tongue into Hermione's folds thrusting for a moment before moving her way to her clit, Hermione laid her back on the table keeping her hands in Ginny's hair. Ginny pushed two fingers into Hermione's pussy, Hermione arched her back off the table as her orgasam hit her hard. 

Ginny brought her down before working her way back up Hermione's body to her lips and engaged in a fierce kiss, Hermione moaned as she tasted herself on Ginny's lips. Ginny slowly pulled back and looked Hermione in the eyes. “Are you ready love?” Ginny asks Hermione and she nodes eagerly. Ginny rubs her cock around Hermione's wetness, then lined up and started to push her dick into Hermione.  
“Fuck Ginny, Fuck me!, hearder!, Yes Ginny! just like that!” Hermione yells as Ginny picks up her thrusts hard and fast into Hermione and tight grip on her hip and she goes all the way in Hermione then back to just the tip before going back in. the only noises you can hear in their house ins the skin on skin slapping, heavy breathing, and the table rubbing on the floor. 

Ginny can feel Hermione start to clench down on her cock and knows Hermione is cose she starts to pick up her tempo and pound into Hermione harder and faster, Ginny is about to come so she moves her hand so her left is on Hermione's breasts and her right is rubbing Hermione's clit, in a matter of seconds Hermione is coming again Ginny not far behind her. Jets of cum shooting out for Gunny and filling Hermione. Both of them are to stuck in the moment to realise someone coming in through the front door, Ron makes his way into the kitchen and is frozen on the spot; that is before his brain fully registers what he is looking at the quickly turns around but makes his attempt to exit to quick and runs right into a wall.

Hermione and Ginny are coming down from their high smiling at each other before they hear a big thump.  
“ What the fuck was that!” Ginny asks looking at Hermione's concerned face. Ginny quickly summons her wand and their cloths, they both get dresses and walk towards the sound wands at the ready for any attack that might come, that is until they see Ron passed out on their living room floor. They both put their wands down and looked at eachother.  
“I’ll grab something to pt on his head you carrier him to the couch” Hermione tells Ginny as she makes her way back to the kitchen, Ginny grabs Ron's shoulders and lifts him onto the couch. Hermione comes back with ice in a towel and sets it on Ron's head, Hermione goes back into the kitchen puts the kettle on and gets two mugs for tea. Ginny grabs a blanket and covers her brother with it, Hermione comes back and hands Ginny her cup,perfectly made as always with just a bit of honey, compared to Hermione's who has a dash of milk and a little sugar.  
They sit on the two chairs opposite of the couch watching Ron.  
“Why the hell is he even here.” hermione asks Ginny well Ginny just slowly looks at hermione. “I mean he did tell me he was thinking of stopping by this week, but in my defence Ron never really means anything, and I didn’t think he would come today obviously or I might not have done that at in our kitchen, no matter how good it was.” Ginny says eyeing Hermione seductively. Hermione just glares at her girlfriend before she gets up and grabs a book off of their shelf sits back down and starts to read.  
Ginny sets her mug down on the coffee table then walks into their room and undo the spell, once her cock is gone and she’s back to herself she goes back into the living room, grabs her own book and tea sits down and starts to read. 

About an hour late Hermione and Ginny both finished their tea long ago, Hermione is about half way through her book Ginny a quarter when the notice Ron start to ster, he jumps awake and nearly falls off the couch before Ginny catches him. Ron can’t look at either of them in the eye that is until Hermione grabs his face and makes him look at her  
“Hello” Ron says with a small smile and that commences the hour long speech from Hermione about why Ron need to send an owl before he comes to their house and Ginny gets a speech about how she needs to tell Hermione if anyone says the might stop by sometime this week. Ron and Ginny are booth just sitting on the couch arms crossed trying to listen to Hermione talking about how this is booth their fault which it was, by the time Hermione is done talking Ron gets up and heads for the door Ginny following behind him.  
“ I am sorry you had to see that Ron.” she says as Ron grabs his jacket. He looks at Ginny a little scared “ It’s fine Ginny I will now also ways owl before i come over.” he says with a nervous laugh before something dawns on him, he quickly puts his hand in this pocket and pulls out a red box “ I do however believe this is something you want, I know you’re neviouse to ask her but she loves you and you love her, she will say yes. Go get her sis.” Ron says as he opens the door and leaves Ginny alone in the room, Ginny opens the box to find the ring that she had maid for Hermione. It is a silver band with a large square diamond surrounded by little diamonds, the perfect ring for the perfect girl. Today was the day Ginny had Ron keep the ring in case Hermione found it during their move he was supposed to bring it to her today at lunch but he never came, well until about three hours ago. 

Ginny makes her way back into the living room to see Hermione finishing her book on the chair, Ginny just stands and watches her for a while, Hermione is moving her lips as she reads a sign that she is truly focused on reading. Ginny slowly makes her way towards Hermione and goes on her knees in front of Hermione, Ginny slowly grabs the book out of Hermione's hand and closes it knowing that she already has the page number in her head. “ I am sorry about tonight love, but it is kind of funny if you think about it, I mean he passed out!” Ginny says through laughter. Hermione slowly starts to join in on the laughter until Ginny cuts her off with a little kiss. Ginny smiles at Hermione before pulling the ring out of her pocket.  
“ Hermione Jean Granger, you are the love of my life I will spend my entire life loving you, Hermione you have been there for me in my darkest moments and I only hope I was there for you, Hermione will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Hermione has tears in her eyes before she pulls Ginny into a hard kiss.  
“YES!” Hermione all pit screams as Ginny puts the ring on her finger, Hermione pulls Ginny into another kiss she starts to pull away and Ginny quickly scoops Hermione up and carries her to their bedroom. “ I think we need to have some fun.” Ginny says as she kicks the door open and drops Hermione on the bed, they’re in for a long night.


End file.
